The Astronomy Tower
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: How does Ron feel being bossed around when he's in the sack?


**Ron and Lavender: The Astronomy Tower**

Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown were lying up in the Astronomy tower, snogging like there was no tomorrow. Lavender was on top, as per usual; not that Ron cared, less work for him. She grabbed his hand and put it on her breast. She guided his other hand to her full bottom. This was the only thing Ron didn't like; she was very bossy about their coupling. The next thing she said just sent him over the edge. "I'm gonna fuck you."

Ron growled and flipped her over. The look in his eyes was one of carnal lust. With a flick of his wrist, all of their clothes were gone. Lavender tried to cover herself up and flip them at the same time. Ron grabbed both wrists and held them above her head. "No," he said forcefully. "I'm gonna fuck you, so hard; you're going to be begging me to stop."

Lavender looked up at him with a look he had never seen before; half fear and half desire. Ron really didn't want her to be afraid of him, just to stop treating him like he was a big nancy boy. Ron leaned down and captured her lips in a demanding kiss. It left her struggling to free her arms from his grasp to run her fingers through his lush red hair. He felt such a power over her, but he really didn't want to hurt her.

Ron maneuvered his hands so that one was still holding both of her tiny ones and one went to grip her breast. "You like that don't you?" he asked playfully. She whimpered and he chuckled. "Let's see how much you really enjoy this."

He moved his hand from her breast to her core; she was so moist that he could almost smell it. "See, you do want me like this."

"Mmhmm," she murmured. Ron kissed her softly as he slipped a finger inside of her. Lavender broke the kiss and threw her head back in a moan. He worked his finger in and out, thanking Charlie mentally for having the more detailed 'talk' with him last time they talked. Soon he was working two fingers in and out of her, rubbing the sensitive nub with his thumb. She was making the most brilliant sounds, and she was writhing against him helplessly.

He removed his fingers and she groaned at the loss. His fingers were soon replaced with his member. He wasn't huge, but he was by no means small. Ron kissed her hard and she felt him start his pace. It was fast and steady. The sensations that wracked her body were almost too much to handle. He pounded into her for about five minutes before she came; Ron held himself back and pulled out of her. She was upset about the loss but shuddered when she heard him speak.

"On your hands and knees."

Lavender did what she was told, very willingly in fact. Ron conjured a mattress so their knees wouldn't hurt on the floor. He gripped her hips firmly and slammed back into her, up to the hilt. Deeper. Lavender couldn't get over how much deeper he was in her. Ron snaked one arm around her waist, holding her in place. He leaned over her so he could kiss her neck and shoulders tenderly. His gentle kisses could have brought tears to her eyes had he not started to thrust powerfully.

Ron didn't last long, but neither did Lavender. She collapsed on the mattress and Ron did as well; he just made sure that he fell next to her, not crushing her. He conjured a blanket and pulled it around them. Lavender was thoroughly surprised when he wrapped his arm around her, snuggling her close to his body.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ron was sitting on the couch, talking the Harry, Dean, Ginny, and Hermione. Lavender was about to walk past them, planning to do homework in her dorm room, but Ron had other plans. "Hey Lav, come on over, sit and talk."

"A—alright, are you sure?" she asked quietly as he beckoned her over to sit on his lap. She perched herself on his knee, but he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her back to him and kissed her chastely.

Lavender sat there in wonderment as Ron carried on conversation with their friends as if he hadn't a care in the world. His hand was inconspicuously placed on her thigh, right at the hem of her skirt. After a short while, he slipped his thumb under the hem, caressing her inner thigh. Lavender smiled inwardly as she laughed at Dean's joke; Ron actually paid attention to her, even when Hermione was around, who had seemed to accept this relationship. She was sitting rather close to Harry and he put his arm around her shoulders after a while. Dean was holding hands with Ginny; clearly they were still infatuated with each other. Everything seemed to be falling in place for them all.


End file.
